firefandomcom-20200223-history
Richmond Fire-Rescue (British Columbia)
'History' Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' *Shop number in brackets. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Brighouse)' - 6960 Gilbert Road Built 2018 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/41093726090/ Engine 1] - 2018 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/414/40F) (SN#31427-01) :Rescue 1 (1423) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI (1665/415/25A/40B) (SN#671) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/31045493138/ Battalion 1] - 2016 Ford F-250 SD 4x4 with custom storage/canopy :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/25429118182/ Battalion 2 '''] (889) '- 1996 GMC Yukon :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/44193448344/ '''Medic 1'] (1287) - 2004 Ford Excursion / ERS (ex Battalion 1) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/30895101808/ Public Education Unit] (1569) - 2016 Ford F-350 4x4 with trailer :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/29829151177/ Fire Investigation Unit] - 2016 Ford F-250 4x4 with canopy :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/44809711111/ Fire Prevention] (1570) - 2017 Kia Soul :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/43899192325/ Fire Prevention] (1571) - 2017 Kia Soul :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/43899298515/ Fire Prevention] (1572) - 2017 Kia Soul :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/44760059282/ Fire Prevention] (1573) - 2017 Kia Soul :Fire Prevention (1574) - 2017 Kia Soul :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/44828281071/ Fire Prevention] (1575) - 2017 Kia Soul :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/44778289632/ Fire Prevention] (1576) - 2017 Chevrolet Colorado :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/42995913800/ Car 1579] - 2017 Kia Soul :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/42995906780/ Car 1391] - Ford Ranger Pickup Truck with canopy 'Fire Station 2 (Steveston)' - 11011 Number 2 Road Built 2011 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/42855754122/ Engine 2] - 2018 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/375/40F) (SN#31427-02) :Brush 2 (1077) - 2000 Ford F-350 XL SD / Hi-Line Welding (port/200) :Spare - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201674) (ex Engine 2) :Parade (124) - 1935 Ford V8 / 1942 Brighouse ARP hose tender (VA 259) 'Fire Station 3 (Cambie)' - 9680 Cambie Road Built 2017, shared with BC Ambulance Service, Station 250 :Engine 3 (1567) - 2015 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/375/40F) (SN#28681) :Tech Rescue 3 (1329) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / SVI (SN#576) (ex Rescue 7) :EVT (1386) - 2009 Dodge Ram mobile mechanical shop unit 'Fire Station 4 (Sea Island)' - 3911 Russ Baker Way Built 2007 :Quint 4 (1155) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/300/30B/75' RM) (SN#107140) (ex Quint 1 & ex Quint 6) 'Fire Station 5 (Hamilton)' - 22451 Westminster Highway Built 2006 :Engine 5 (1563) - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/375/40F) (SN#27210) (ex Engine 1) 'Fire Station 6 (Shellmont)' - 9400 Number 4 Road Built 2009 :Quint 6 (976) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/300/30B/75' RM) (SN#793101) (ex Quint 7) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/28033815217/ Quint 6] - 2018 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/375/40F/75' HSL rear-mount) (SN#31297) (not yet in service) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/14904436@N00/44046748174/ Hazmat 6] (1290) - 1999 GMC T7500 / ITB (ex Technical Rescue 1) :Trailer - ? 'Fire Station 7 (Crestwood)' - 5731 Number 6 Road Built 1992 :Engine 7 (1240) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201675) (ex Engine 5) :Ladder 7 (1562) - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/350/40F/105' RM) (SN#27211) 'Live-Fire Training Site' - 7611 Number 9 Road, East Richmond Built 2016 : Built on 1.6 acres owned by Lafarge Canada Inc. and leased to the City of Richmond for exclusive use by Richmond Fire-Rescue until 2024. 'Assignment Unknown' :2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury rear-mount pumper (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201873) (ex Engine 3) :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury rear-mount pumper (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201676) (ex Engine 4) 'Retired Apparatus' :(975) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/300/75' rear-mount) (SN#797101) (ex Quint 6) :(854) - 1995 International 4700 / FD Shops / ITB heavy rescue (SN# IHT5LA8MXSH675755) (ex Rescue 1 & sold privately) :(717) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/300/30) (SN#SE1197 / E-7031-01) (Sold to Strathmore Rural Fire Department) :(716) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1198 / E-7031-02) (ex Engine 8, ex Engine 9 & donated to Firefighters without Borders Canada in June 2017) :(675) - 1991 Chevrolet Step Van / RFD shops (ex Technical Rescue 3) :(614) - 1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 1060) (ex Engine 4) :(613) - 1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 1061) :(555) - 1988 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson platform (1500/500/90' Bronto 27-3) (SN#MS-1500-119) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lambton) :(551) - 1931 LaFrance Type 245 pumper / 1988 RFR rehab (840/-) :(524) - 1987 Ford van command :(470) - 1984 GMC Step Van :(424) - 1984 GMC Value Van 35 (ex Lighting 6) :(463) - 1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Pierreville pumper (1500/300) (SN#PFT-1279) :(271) - 1978 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#77020) :(229) - 1976 Thibault Custom PGM568T pumper (1250/300) (SN#T76-125) :(121) - 1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-616) :(115) - 1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/350) (SN#PFT-753) :(189) - 1973 Thibault Custom quint (840/200/100') (SN#T72-183) :(112) - 1969 International CO8190 / Hub pumper (1050/300) :1953 GMC / LaFrance pumper (500/?) (SN#B-2027) (Sold to Lions Bay Fire Rescue) 'External Links' *Richmond Fire Rescue *Richmond Fire Rescue - Facebook page *Richmond Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 1286) *Richmond Fire Fighters Association - Facebook page 'Station Map' Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating ERS apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating ITB apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus